


The Carpenter and the Cook

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: 23 and I'm still writing Brawls at Sundae Inn, Background Calvin/Gill Hamilton, Background Owen/Kathy, Badass Kathy, Chase and Dale Dislike Eachother, Chase and Kathy become Friends, Chase takes his Apron OFF, Drunk Mayor Hamilton, Fanboy Julius, First Time, Judgemental Dale, Kathy Fights Maya, Luke and Bo are like Teenage Girls, M/M, Marijuana, Maya Outs People, Maya is a Little Bitch, Mutual Pining, Owen and Luke Best Friendship, Owen is Clueless, Pining, Secret Relationship, Seductive Selena, Smoking references, They have CELLPHONES AU, Tree of Tranquility Map and Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: Luke had never known any boy he'd call beautiful until he met Chase.





	The Carpenter and the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> My fiancee read this, but she's not good enough to beta, so technically this is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

Luke had never seen his home as a strict one.

He had never felt his father to be overbearing, nor had his father ever been the type to kill his fun. Even after his mother passed away, Dale had always tried to keep her bubbly spirit present. He allowed Luke privacy and freedom. Above all, he'd never suppressed Luke's personality.

Luke had grown up enjoying this treatment from his father, and even if someone outside his household said something about him, he knew he could rely on his dad for some encouragement.

This was the way it had always been.

*  
  


Luke never felt the need to learn anything outside of carpentry, he had a steady job with his father on the island, and they had enough work even to take on an apprentice named Bo. Bo quickly became like a brother to him and before they knew it, the boy had been living with them for two years.

Luke laughed at the breakfast table, flicking a piece of french toast crunch off of his spoon toward Bo, who giggled and continued eating his own cereal. Dale, who'd quickly become a surrogate father for Bo, brought his own breakfast over.

"You boys really need to eat heartier breakfasts!" Dale exclaimed, grinning at the boys. "We do hard work and-"

"-breakfast greatly affects your energy levels. We know dad!" Luke laughed, "We just love our sugary stuff!"

Bo agreed, "I'll die fat and happy."

  
*  


Luke had never known any boy he'd call beautiful until he met Chase. All big blue eyes and orange curls that perfectly paired with his jawline. His face was angelic and youthful and Bo said he heard he was only 19. Three years younger than Luke and walked like he didn't feel gravity.

Everyone said Chase had lived on the island a long time ago but got sent to the mainland when he was three. He went to an orphanage there after his mother passed away. How she died was a mystery to this day.

When Luke, Bo, and Dale came to work on the house Chase had bought in the Maple Lake District, that was when Luke first set eyes on him. Beyond the beautiful, delicate features, his body was perfectly slim and petite. He had to have been at least five inches shorter than Luke and with none of the muscle mass. It left him with the look of a beautiful fae type fantasy creature.

Although Luke didn't know why at the time, Chase's face glowed from the coconut oil he cooked with constantly - and when Chase uninterestedly offered him a hand to shake, Luke felt a wave of electricity.

He couldn't tell if Chase had felt it or not at first, because the boy busied himself with his phone and continued his way of acting nonchalant and uninterested. Then though, the way he began to take glances at Luke throughout his work spoke volumes.   


*

"Are you guys hungry?" Day three of their work on Chase's house, and although Chase addressed them all, he mostly looks at Luke. Who he's been awkwardly avoiding meeting eyes with for the last few days.

"Oh yes!" Bo said, "I bet your cooking is great, Yolanda told everyone you're a prodigy!"

Chase was quiet, as Luke questioned, "You cook?"

"Down at the bar," He answered, "Work late, that's why I can watch all day. I'm Yolanda's protege and someday I think I'll be well known in the culinary world."

Luke smiled, making a mental note to google what culinary meant later; "Well, I know I'd love to try some food!"

Chase smiled, but only a light one, "Then it's settled."

Dale grumbled, smiling, "Make 'em somein' hearty!"

Chase turned as Luke and Bo dissolved into laughs and jokes at their parent's expense. He didn't return until he had french toast, eggs, and hash browns, three meals worth to be exact. He gave one to each one of the workers before sitting back on his doorstep and flipping through his phone.

Before he knew it all the men were cheering to him about how good the food was.

*  
  


Luke was the first to initiate contact after the work was over. He came over to ask Chase to see him sometime, and to his shock he got a firm 'no'. He was honestly a bit surprised at the unfamiliar feeling of his heart dropping into his stomach. He didn't realise that orange curls and big blue eyes with fires behind them could make him so desperate.

He felt dejected as he slowly made his way back past the blacksmith's and toward his father's carpentry storefront. He sighed and sat on the steps to the house in semi-darkness.

He was about to pull out a joint when he heard the familiar creak of the screen-door.

"What's up, Luke?" Bo asked, sitting on the step beside him, "I can tell you've been distracted the past few days, and now you're looking pretty upset…"

"It's nothing." He said plainly, hoping that Bo might let it go. He wasn't lucky.

"For real, what is wrong?" Bo looked at the boy he'd come to see as a brother with big blue eyes that shone with concern. Luke would be honest. Show him there was nothing to be embarrassed about. That was what an older sibling did, right? Make everything okay?

"It's okay, Bo." Luke began, "I just liked Chase but apparently he doesn't feel the same. It's fine, life goes on and the sunset was beautiful tonight!" He forced a smile. It broke.

Bo hadn't shown any sign of any shock or mortification, just more concern. The fact that Luke liked Chase sounded as simple to him as Luke liking any girl.

"Why are you out here then?" He finally asked Luke, voice quiet and sad as he watched his older brother gather unfalling tears. "You always talk things through-"

"With dad," Luke finished for him, "I know, but Bo - I have _ no idea _ how he will react to me liking a boy. He always taught me to be an alpha basically. Boys who like boys aren't seen as alphas, right?" He asked, devastated look darkening his face. "I don't outright expect to be hurt by him but I don't know. The only gay people you and I see are on the internet, Bo." He pointed out, "And dad doesn't even see _ that-" _

"Wait a second," Bo stopped him, having a good idea. "You're right, gay is all over the internet. You could use that to your advantage. Find a really funny meme that happens to be gay but relatable regardless? There are plenty? See how he reacts?"

"I don't know, Bo…" He drawled, "I'm too nervous."

Bo sighed and looked at his brother, the ever present concern making him look almost sad from its intensity. This was a real dilemma. He needed to help Luke somehow.

  
  
*

"Did you know, Dale?" Bo began, smiling, the next morning over breakfast, "That the actor who starred in your _ favorite _movie came out as gay last night?"

Dale paused, furrowing his eyebrows as he lifted some egg to his lips. Before eating the food he managed, "Oh, well that's fine." He continued as if he'd heard nothing.

Luke, who'd been moody and had his arms crossed previously, unfolded them and got a surprised look on his face at how nonchalant his father was. It encouraged him. His father didn't notice the surprise or the look Luke and Bo exchanged.

  
  
*

Later they crossed the road into the small patch of forest across from their carpentry. Leaving Dale behind at the house meant they could speak freely again.

"I can't believe the main actor in _ The Colors I See _ came out as gay last night!"

He practically screamed it, so Bo quickly smiled hard and tried to shut him up, "No, no, no," He laughed, "I only said that to see how Dad would react, he did _ not really _ come out as gay last night… he's been out for years."

Luke laughed really hard at that.

It was then that they heard the familiar loud boom of Owen calling to Luke as he entered the wooded area. Once he finally got close to them, he remarked, "Knew I could find you here!"

Luke's eyes shone at his best friend, his familiar face comforting. "_ Yo man! _What's up?"

Owen smiled so widely that his eyes closed, swinging his signature hammer over his shoulder. "Was headed out to do some mining and thought I'd stop by, see if you wanted to go down to Sundae Inn after the bar there opens tonight and get some drinks!"

Luke laughed, smiling wide at Owen, "I am _ so _ ready!" He nudged Bo playfully, "Could go for a drink right _ now _, huh!" He cracked himself up.

Bo was unimpressed, but forced a small smile.

Owen laughed though, used to Luke's antics since childhood. "I'll see ya later buddy!"

"See ya dude!"

Bo furrowed his brows then, put his hands on his hips, and gave Luke a suspicious look. "Luke, you do know who the _ fuck _ is down at Sundae Inn until midnight every night to work." Bo never swore unless it was _ serious. _

"Wait a minute-" Genuine mortification.

Bo dropped his arms and unfurrowed his brows, giving a concerned tone, "You really didn't remember, did you? So very Luke of you."

He put his hands on his older brother's shoulders for a pep talk. "Listen Luke, you could always still win him over. But remember not to talk to him too much right now in case he ends up thinking you're a creeper."

Luke nodded. Giving some time between being rejected and trying to initiate any conversation was the best way to go.

"Yeah, yeah, best just ignore that he's there, right?"

*  
  


Easier said than done.  
  


"Luke!" Owen gave his leaner friend a playful punch before the two of then headed through the double doors into the Sundae Inn Bar. They were heading to the bar to sit at it when none other than Chase strode in, an apron looped around his neck and tied around his waist.

He didn't notice Luke and headed straight for the kitchen behind the bar. Luke furrowed his eyebrows sadly. Owen was already flirting with Kathy, who was showing him as much bust as possible.

Luke ordered himself a drink once Owen and Kathy could finally separate, and as the slim blonde went to get it, he turned to his friend.

The red haired man seemed oblivious to the look that had been on Luke's face a moment beforehand. "So Luke, I have to say, the mine is really pulling some good metals right now! I know it's not as favored to you as chopping trees, but you should join me one day soon again."

Luke smiled, agreeing, and grabbing his drink as it was offered by Kathy, who then handed off Owen's. The woman strode over to the back of Owen as he began to drink and grabbed his shoulders.

Luke smiled at his surroundings and pulled out his crappy phone. No one had good ones on the island. He texted Bo that everything was going fine surprisingly, and then he focused on his drink for a moment.

Soon he and Owen were back into discussion.

"No, no," Luke insisted, "Gill would never approve that project! You know he wants to save that stupid wall!"

Owen hunched over, somehow on his second lager already and just starting to feel it - he put a single finger up, "Gill won't be mayor until Hamilton stops running! That could take years and Hamilton can be clueless. We could get him to approve it!"

Hamilton was passed out at a table nearby, empty drinks littering the table and floor around him.

Luke was unimpressed, "I don't think we should do it, man. Ever since I broke the root of the mother tree and saw the consequences...I don't fuck with stuff like that."

Just then Selena stopped dancing, and the music stopped. Owen pointed and Luke turned his head to see that she was looking straight at him as she strode forward. Effortless, like she was being carried to him by the wind.

"Luke-" Her voice was deep and smooth as she reached forward. As soon as he was in reach, her arm sat itself on his shoulder, and her lidded eyes shone from beneath the thin purple veil. "You look so handsome tonight-"

"Oh shit-!" A smash from the kitchen as Chase dropped a pan out of the sink, and it slammed the floor. He fumbled to pick it up and Luke swore he saw the other man give him a nervous glance.

Perhaps winning Chase over wasn't as impossible as he thought. If Chase was distracted by seeing him touched by Selena - maybe there was a reason.

He turned back to Selena and she back to him after Chase's distraction. She took the liberty of kissing Luke's cheek before mustering up the most seductive voice she could, "You should meet me when the bar closes-"

Luke opened his mouth, deer caught in the headlights, and he swore he saw Chase watching the whole thing. "Ahhh, maybe?" He wanted to punt himself in the face at how lame he sounded, Bo would have laughed so hard.

Selena smiled, "Well, if you're coming, meet me upstairs after 12, my room is 214."

Just like that, the haze which had overtaken the room left.

Luke swore he saw an angry look in Chase's face once he turned back toward the kitchen and bar in front of him. It was hard to tell though, as he'd moved on to preparing something else and was very good at reserving his emotions to begin with.

Selena continued dancing and Owen started talking Luke's ear off and soon Luke was on his third drink.

*  


Luke was on his fifth drink when Kathy announced the time, "Five minutes to closing, Y'all!" She was so bubbly even at this time of night. Smiling and tapping her watch.

Selena gave Luke a look that any straight man would find sexy as all hell, and then stepped down from her dance spot and headed upstairs. Chase was cleaning the stovetop in order to prepare it for the next morning, and when he finished up he avoided Luke's eyes. He took off his apron and headed out of the kitchen, saying goodnight to Kathy before going straight for the doors. As they shut, Kathy and Owen began to head toward one another, getting ready to head home.

Someone had woken Hamilton and he was paying for his drinks.

After Luke paid for his own and Kathy switched the sign to CLOSED, Owen looked at Luke before saying, "You better head up there, you don't want Selena to wait too long for you!" He clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Have a good time!"

Luke's heart dropped, even his good friend assumed he would want to sleep with Selena? Yeah right, girls had never been Luke's type. Still, a part of him cried inside, wishing that what everyone expected was easy. "Yeah," Luke agreed, smile forced, "Better not keep her waiting."

He made a show of turning around and heading confidently up the stairs to the inn's rooms, but as soon as he heard the main door shut behind Kathy and Owen he stopped.

He headed back down the few steps he had scaled and looked around the Inn in the dim light. It was empty and full of dark golden tones. The only color to interrupt the scene was the dim red exit sign that had been slightly broken for years. He thought to himself how strange it felt, before he felt enough time had passed for him to leave without Owen or Kathy noticing as they went.

He slowly made his way out before heading up toward Maple Lake District in the moonlight. All the lights were out everywhere, no one seeming to be up. He calmly strode through moonlit dirt and brush, able to see the moonlight shining off the lake up ahead. Chase's house was to his left, everything was dark and no lights were on. He was focused on getting away from it more than anything, when suddenly-

"Luke?"

He looked closer to see moonlight dripping off of light curls. Chase was sat on his front porch, in enough of a shadow from a bush that Luke could barely see him. Luke stopped and turned toward him, but didn't dare take a step closer.

"Yeah?"

"When you asked me out," Chase started slowly, "You were serious, weren't you?"

"You're just noticing that now?" Luke forced a laugh that fell flat, he had felt so rejected since that day. He wanted Chase to like him, even still, "I was 100% serious. What made you just realise?"

"The fact that you're not at the Sundae Inn, closed up in some room with a belly dancer who clearly could get any man." Chase said matter of factly, "So you must really like _ men _, so maybe…" His voice got small, "Maybe, then you really liked...me."

Luke finally made a move toward him, sitting beside him on his step and looking at him in the moonlight. Chase was beautiful to an ethereal level.

Chase looked down at his hands and he fidgeted them as he thought. The curls were so delicate, Luke wished he could touch them but knew not too. "Chase I think you're really good looking and I think that you're really cool. Your cooking is amazing, and I'd love to learn more about you! I know maybe I came on a bit strong but-"

He was suddenly stopped by Chase's lips.

God, He thought to himself, This is hot! For a good three seconds, Luke got to feel Chase’s lips for the first time. Chase suddenly disconnected himself though, hands still on Luke's shoulders. He was breathing deeply, and then he suddenly noticed that Luke had grabbed his waist when they'd been kissing. He was surprised at how natural and comfortable it felt to be in his grip. He felt vulnerable, clearly not as strong - but it was an arousing feeling.

"Sorry…" Chase murmured.

"Don't be, please!" Luke's smile was wide and his eyes shone in the moonlight with a mountain of hope, "I really enjoyed it!"

Chase looked down at his hands, but when Luke finally tried to initiate another kiss, he accepted it.

The orange haired boy surprisingly let Luke touch and feel, let him kiss and grab, and then he felt hot and excited. He almost wanted to ask Luke to come inside but knew better.

Luke disconnected their kiss, once they both had swollen, gasping lips. "Please go out with me, Chase?"

Chase smiled down at his lap, social anxiety showing through. Luke attempted to crane his neck to see the boy's face. Finally Chase let out a small smirk at Luke's antics and replied, "Okay…. _ If _ you meet me under _ that _ tree tomorrow at noon-" Chase pointed to the small Maple tree right beside the lake, "-it will be a date."

  
  
*

One date turned into a second and third, and then so many that Luke couldn't keep track anymore. Telling his father he was going out to gather lumber and then running down to Maple Lake District was beginning to be a practiced routine. So had coming home around five to a Bo who was eager to know how it went.

"Well, today he and I talked about something pretty big together." Luke got all nervous, a blush taking over his face. Why did he feel like a teenage girl gushing to her sister over a boyfriend?

Bo smiled and laughed lightly at his brother's embarrassment. "About what, Luke?"

"About being...together...officially."

"Oh wow," Bo's eyes widened, "You mean telling people?"

"I don't know, I don't know," Luke put his hands up, "Just about me being his boyfriend officially, not sure if we'll tell anyone yet!"

Bo nodded, "Makes sense, Chase seems to like his privacy, and I understand that."

"Yeah, but to be honest that hadn't even come up, so I have no idea how he would feel about it. He might be okay with it but I'm not sure yet." Luke was nervous about the way Bo's questioning had started a chain of thought about whether Chase was embarrassed to have a relationship with him.

Bo smiled, "I think it will be okay, Luke, if you guys are meant to be, people will have to know sometime, right?"

Luke nodded, a deep swallow.

  
  
  
*

Maya wasn't very much one for listening.

Her parents and grandmother had babied her far too much, and it led to her feeling entitled to anything her heart desired. Her heart had also decided that she wanted to marry Chase. He was 'perfect for her,' she told Yolanda and her parents at the dinner table, he was so handsome, she insisted.

Her parents suggested that she attempt to ask him out, and so one day she walked down to the bar, where many patrons were just leaving as Kathy and Hayden closed up.

Chase was hanging up his apron, and as he headed for the door, Maya stopped him. "Chase! Wait a second, can I talk to you?"

Chase stopped, even though he wished he could ignore it. He didn't need the imp telling her grandmother some dramatised version of the story though. He noticed however, in some embarrassment, that Kathy, Hayden, and several patrons, including Hamilton, had turned to look.

"I was wondering, Chase, if-" Maya started to get pretty nervous, "-Would you go out with me?"

"No." Chase said simply, turning away again as he tried to escape the wail that immediately followed. Hamilton laughed out loud, so drunk he could barely move. Chase smirked at that, heading past the patrons as Maya stomped her foot where she'd stood.

She headed up the stairs behind her but rushed for the Inn's side door, where she rushed through brush to get out into the main path before the crowd leaving the bar could.

She rushed up to Maple Lake District, where she saw Chase just reaching his step...where Luke was sitting? She paused, furrowing her brows, and thinking to herself how strange it was that such different men would be friends. The island was small, she guessed. She hunched over into some brush just as Luke and Chase were looking around. Why? She wondered.

Then though, she immediately knew why when Luke pulled Chase in, held him, and kissed him.

She wanted to cry. Chase was _ gay _ and _ taken! _ Well, she thought to herself, if Chase thought he could be mean to her, she'd make sure the entire island knew his secret!

*  
  


The next morning everything was quiet at the carpenter's. Luke woke up happily in his bed to the wafting smell of coffee and bread toasting. His father was already awake then.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed to see through the door that Bo was awake too, out in the hallway, folding towels and putting them in the closet.

Luke was confused for a moment about how late it was before remembering it was a Saturday, and the carpentry was closed.

Luke rubbed his eyes and began to get dressed, putting his signature bandana in his hair. He brushed his teeth with a slight smile, and as he came out into the main room of the house he heard the phone ring across the room.

His father picked it up, "Yello-" Whoever was on the other line started talking pretty fast, but Luke paid it no mind as he began to himself some cereal. Suddenly though, his father's booming voice made him jump.

Dale screamed at the phone, "Don't you call here spreading lies! Not my son!"

Luke furrowed his brows hard, pivoting around _ very slowly, _"What was that about, Dad?" He asked, his stomach dropping until it felt like it was on the floor.

"Maya's father called and says she's been spreading rumors that she saw you kissing _ Chase _ of all people. Just think, you, _ gay _ ? Ha!" He smiled, laughing finally, until he noticed Luke really wasn't laughing, in fact, he looked the opposite: Devastated. Dale tried to calm him: "C'mon, it's not like _ anyone _is going to believe her, calm down-"

"-No Dad," Luke stopped him, abandoning his cereal. The painful clamping around his chest had stopped, only for anger to course through his veins. "You _ laugh _ at the idea of me being gay?" He asked, anger clear. His father didn't seem to know what he was trying to say still, and so he spelt it out for him, "I _ did _ kiss Chase," his father's eyes widened, "And-" He huffed, heading for the door, "I liked it _ a lot! _"

He slammed the door behind himself and was going to head to Chase's to warn him about Maya, but then he had a dilemma. He didn't know, Chase might want to deny the rumors. He didn't want to make it any more difficult for him. So he texted him instead. Then, he thought about going to the forrest, but knew he would be easily found by Bo or his Dad there, so he ran into the mine.

Suddenly there was Owen. His booming voice came from behind, making Luke jump almost five feet in the air. "Hey man!" He greeted.

Luke quickly gathered himself up before turning around and smiling widely at his friend. He didn't want Owen to know anything was wrong. "Yo!" He returned greeting, a tiny bit nervous without his signature ax.

"What are you doing out here without a hammer, man?" Owen asked, wondering if his friend had finally gone mad.

Luke chuckled nervously, "Oh, you know, just...checking it out to maybe come back later!"

Owen seemed to buy it, smiling brightly and walking past his friend a tiny bit and pointing to an area in back, "Well on this level we found some new veins of ore back there-"

Suddenly there was light chitter-chatter coming from the staircase that led down. The voices were too distorted at first for either of the boys to make out who they belonged to. Then Calvin ascended, followed closely by Gill, who looked _ entirely _ out of his element and exhausted. When they noticed they weren't alone, Calvin turned and smiled lightly, Gill blushed. There was something going on there.

Calvin's smile was short lived, then a trickster look took over, "Oh look, if it isn't the boys who wanted to smash the wall that Gill and I have _ already _ spoken with Hamilton about. You're _ too late _, if you smash it now, you'll get in trouble with the mayor."

"We didn't come to smash your _ stupid _wall, Calvin," Owen started, he was going to open his mouth again when Gill interrupted.

"_ Stupid? _ That wall is a beautiful piece of this island's history! The fact that you don't care makes me _ sick _!"

Luke put his hands up and backed up, "I honestly _ didn't _know how important the wall was-"

Owen huffed, "Yeah, yeah- The future is here, Gill! The island needs more ore, and that means the mine needs to be expanded-"

Calvin interjected, "You asshats are all the same, you come up with an excuse but all you really care about is smashing things."

"I know I don't just care about smashing things. I don't know about Owen though," Luke laughed, trying to diffuse the situation, "He smashes rocks, he smashes Kathy-"

Everyone dissolved into laughter. Owen didn't feel the least bit insulted. It was funny and true.

"So Luke," Gill began finally, after the laughter died down, "My dad says Maya is spreading rumors about you and Chase, but he's been telling everyone that he saw Chase reject her and that she may just be upset and making up stories. Okay?"

Luke rubbed the back of his own neck, "Okay. Thanks, Gill. I've got to go-"

Owen gave his friend a playful punch, then Luke was gone. The black haired boy didn't know where to go when he exited, until suddenly he saw...Chase!

Chase was wondering up the pathway that connected Maple Lake District to the district where Luke resided. Luke was able to intercept him, placing a gentle hand on Chase's wrist, "Chase! Hey, what are you doing here?" He gave him a smile and tender eyes, leading him into a more private area, under a tree.

Chase looked a little worried but he shook it off before speaking, "Luke, can we just be honest about this?"

"You mean...about us being together?" Luke asked, hopeful.

Chase nodded, looking at his feet in slight embarrassment. If Luke didn't want to tell people, he wasn't sure he could do this anymore.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd want that too." Luke said. Chase released a huge breathe.

He took a step closer to Luke and let the bigger man pull him in. Everything felt right when they were together and he'd be damned if he denied it.

Just then Julius' shrill voice met their ears. "Hello, boys!~" He smiled wide, striking a pose once he had their attention. "It would appear to me that the rumors are true! How could I be happier?~ Look at you two, all romantic!~"

Chase furrowed his eyebrows, "Get out of here, bitch."

  
  
  
*

It was around eleven in the morning once Luke and Chase's leisurely walk to Chase's house had reached its end.

Chase looked around the area, noticing faces here and there, in yards and through windows. They watched, too nosy about Chase being walked home by Luke for their own good. He sighed, gesturing for his boyfriend to follow him into his house.

Around Maple Lake District the faces were open-mouthed, gossiping, and curious for more information.

Chase sat on his couch, and felt strange. He didn't feel affected by any negativity, and even though he never thought in a million years that he would end up with someone like Luke, Chase knew that he was what he wanted.

Luke approached him slowly, hoping Chase wasn't rethinking things after seeing some of the villager's reactions.

The smaller man looked up at him and had a small smirk, "Maya will suffer. Come to the bar with me tonight when I go to work?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled his big, signature smile before sitting back into the sofa, an arm extending behind Chase. It was crazy to think about it. A few months ago Luke had never experienced true attraction, and now, here he was beside an absolutely gorgeous boyfriend.

They started a show that Chase loved but had seen enough times to quote and follow along from the attached kitchen. He made something tasty for lunch, and made sure to pull out some fresh spinach.

Luke came up behind him as he was finishing up, not quite ready to plate. "Hello baby-" He gently breathed, wrapping his arms around Chase's hips. He was so petite it made Luke crazy, and he felt the little abdomen shake with a chuckle. Chase lightly moved from Luke's grasp so that he could put the spinach on their plates with their meals.

Then he turned back toward Luke and smiled lightly, "I made one of your favorites," He said it with soft eyes and a small smile. He'd never had someone bring out his emotions like Luke, had anyone he wanted to pull off his cynical mask for.

*  
  


After eating they cuddled up together on the couch and let the show keep playing. After a little while Luke turned toward Chase and began to brush his fingers through the orange locks of hair on the chef's head.

Chase was beginning to think there was nothing Luke couldn't do to him. Anyone else would get Chase's bite. Luke never got that. He was able to do what he pleased with Chase at this point...and Chase couldn't help himself but love him. He pulled their lips together and felt Luke immediately grab him in a way that made a sickly sweet knot start to tighten around his belly.

As Luke touched him he surrendered himself to anything he might feel. He liked it, to let go and just let himself feel.

It wasn't long, though, before Luke began to attempt to push him deeper against the couch. He could feel how excited Luke was. The larger man couldn't hide the fact that the blood in his body had rushed downward. Chase only stopped Luke for a moment so that he could ask him about relocating.

"Luke, do you want to...I don't know, do this somewhere more comfortable?"

Luke pulled away only a tiny bit to smile at Chase, "What do you mean? Like...where? The only other place is your bed, so... are you...serious?"

Chase bit his lip a tiny bit, "Yeah…"

With that Luke was up, leading Chase gently toward his room. He loved this, how pliable and tender Chase was when he was with him. He'd seen over the course of their relationship how tough Chase could be when it came to other people, and that made him deeply savor every moment Chase's eyes were soft with him.

Chase usually never felt nervous, he was always quick to say or do something to make himself comfortable again. He wanted to do this with Luke though, and so he pushed through, forcing himself to handle the shaking hands he'd gotten and to move his feet forward.

He'd never been with anyone before, let alone a man. He didn't know what it was going to be like, how painful it was going to be. That scared him, the not knowing.

Luke sat Chase on the bed and hugged him tightly. He felt Chase lift his legs around his waist, and when he pulled back enough to see his face, he saw the man beneath him was breathing a bit hard.

"Chase you are the most wonderful person I've ever met." Luke said it slowly and softly, like a whisper.

Chase huffed as he positioned himself to get Luke's shirt off. When he finally had it gone, he was a bit in shock. He'd never seen an abdomen as muscular as Luke's in person before, and here it was. It was shockingly arousing. He'd never found pictures of big men in magazines or in commercials to be sexy, but Luke was an entirely different creature.

Luke kissed him with passionate emotions clouding his head, lips slow dancing.

He wanted to see Chase's shirt off too, and the always confident Luke went straight for the top button and he undid it. Then he undid another one. Another. Then out of nowhere, he realised how much skin was in front of him and he got nervous.

Chase seemed so perfect, so delicate and even pure to Luke. He felt like he could easily crush him, and he felt nervous at the thought of making him uncomfortable in such an intimate moment. He tried very hard to put the worries aside, and finally he was able to look down at Chase with a soft smile. Continuing to finish the buttons, he felt a surge of electricity in the air as he pushed the shirt off of Chase's shoulders.

Chase looked like he was using every ounce of his self control to stop his arms from trying to hide his body. He was shaky and didn't want to look Luke in the eye.

"Why are you avoiding looking at me?" Luke asked, "Please don't be nervous…" He slowly caressed the chef's cheek, trailing a gentle finger down his jaw and suddening wondering what it would feel like to kiss his neck. He had to admit that being like this with Chase was something his body seemed to have _ really _ wanted. Soon his erection was rubbing _ far _too hard against his jeans and he was in so much discomfort that given the situation, he felt no shame in adjusting it.

Chase had slowly lowered his arms, abandoning hiding himself in favor of beginning to marvel at how Luke's body was reacting. How could he question his attractiveness if such a man was wanting for him?

He felt so hot heat-wise too, it was like there was no air conditioner, even though he could hear the compressor roaring lightly through the window.

He put a hand on Luke's chest and simply blushed but also awed at the lack of give. The man was solid muscle, the product of countless hours in the sun and shade of the forest, performing manual labor. It was, again, far, far sexier on Luke than Chase had ever found it on anyone.

He smiled lightly, tracing a hand down Luke's arm. "So...do you want me?"

The way he said it made Luke suppress a bit of a shiver down his spine. He didn't know what way Chase meant and he didn't want to assume anything. "What do you mean…?"

Chase's eyes darted down, toward the _ obvious _ lump in Luke's pants, "I _ mean," _ Chase got choked up, nervousness breaking through full force again, "...D-do you want to put... _ that... _in me?" Chase looked down at his lap, he felt so stupid. He wanted to cry because he was so nervous. He also wanted to cry from feeling like a failure for his nervous emotions. He was supposed to be strong and hard-headed - right? 

Luke had gotten even more excited at what Chase was practically offering. "Would you _ let me _ do that, Chase? You'd be _ okay _with that?"

Chase took a deep breath before nodding his head, feeling the joy practically begin radiating off of the bigger man who was holding him. He wasn't quite prepared though when a hand immediately ran itself down his tummy and unhooked the button on his pants. He jumped from the slightly cold sensation.

Luke stood him up and hooked his thumbs around the fabric that was hiding Chase, the loosened fasteners pulling wide open.

Chase shivered, feeling Luke trail his hands up and down his spine afterward. Then they were back to the waist of the trousers again and he was yanking them down, undies following behind. Chase was so sexy, the perfect amount of baby-like fat making him thin but not bony. Luke didn't show a hint of nervousness or hesitation as he groped the thighs in front of him, sliding his hands up onto Chase's butt.

Chase's face was red and felt way too hot, he was so aroused and overheated that he felt practically on the edge of nausea. His arms were wrapped around Luke's shoulders, feeling the strong muscles flex beneath the skin as they moved his arms to hold him.

Chase moaned. This felt nice even if he _ was _a little bit overwhelmed.

Suddenly Luke swung them around so that Chase was closer to the bed, laying him against the mattress and reaching for his own fly. He was so excited at this point that he could feel the wetness of precum already as he curled his thumb around the material of his jeans.

"Go_d _, Chase..." He moaned, "You've got me feeling on the edge already, you're so hot…"

Chase smiled hard but tried to hide it, his own erection making him a tiny bit nervous. He knew the size didn't matter, but somehow he was still self conscious that he wasn't as big as his boyfriend.

He watched with a blush as his boyfriend confidently tore the rest of his clothing away before practically striking a pose. There it was, the energy that made Chase laugh and stop being so self conscious. This adonis didn't take himself too seriously, why should Chase?

Chase was ecstatic as the larger man took a hold of his ankles and bent his legs back. Chase was more flexible than Luke had expected.

When he saw Chase's entrance he gulped, before remembering what he'd read plenty of times of the internet. He got as much saliva on his fingers as he could before moving them gently to the edge of Chase's entrance. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Luke was opening Chase up so that they could have sex...make love...he could barely wrap his head around Chase letting him do this. This was something he wondered if he might never get from a stubborn man like Chase.

Chase's breathe hitched - either in discomfort or surprise - when Luke finally pressed the tip of his erection into his bottom. He fidgeted a tiny bit as he endured the rest of Luke's slow entrance.

Luke breathed slowly and steadily, controlling himself as he gave Chase a moment to adjust to the way that their bodies were embraced. The orange haired boy was beautiful as Luke admired him, the eyes squinted shut but still, so much beauty. He looked down at the perfect body and how smoothly it wrapped around him. Finally he pulled back a bit before giving his first, solid thrust.

Chase groaned lowly, more of a loud sigh.

Luke was more vocal, grunting as he began to give more power and time to his thrusts. He was already losing control of himself, but it was no wondering why, considering how hot Chase was. There was something about his size, too, that made Luke's groin tighten up in excitement and arousal.

He was in so much ecstasy, he could barely control his thrusts now, already pounding Chase against the mattress. Chase curling and uncurling his toes as he enjoyed the assault on his insides. He was almost embarrassed by how much pleasure he was deriving from Luke having him. He knew he _ should _ enjoy helping his partner to get off anyway, but here he was, fully, _ fully, _ enjoying every moment of having Luke inside.

Suddenly, he was blown away by how even more pleasure could be given to him by Luke. Luke had him wedged tightly between his muscular body and the bed. He felt vulnerable in the most arousing way he had _ ever _experienced. 

Chase had never liked to feel vulnerable, but with Luke he was craving it. He wanted Luke to take control of him, to dominate him and never let him go.

Then though, Luke managed to tap the most sensitive point inside of Chase. He couldn't manage to get it every time, but soon he was sending Chase into _ screams _of ecstasy every other thrust or so. Luke had noticed and had Chase even further into the mattress, using his muscle and body weight to keep the smaller body weighed down.

He kissed Chase intermittently, loving how submissive Chase was, him letting Luke take control: grab him, press him down and penetrate him. He couldn't stop thinking about how this was the most surreal experience he'd ever had. That anyone, let alone Chase, would be so open for him.

Chase moaned under him one last time and Luke was taken by surprise by the wet sensation of Chase coming between their bodies.

"Luke!" It was music to Luke's ears. He felt Chase's entrance begin to spasm and tighten up around him. He gasped at the feeling, complete and utter bliss overtaking him and pleasure clouding every thought as he pounded into the tight heat of Chase's body one last time. He buried himself there for a moment, his orgasm going deep into Chase's body.

He rested his forehead against Chase's. They were both sweaty and winded. They felt sticky and overall uncomfortable in a lot of ways - and yet, they were so satisfied.

Luke pulled himself out of Chase carefully, holding his breathe. He grabbed the sheet, pulled it around them and held him tight. He was feeling so good, he had a grin on his face that made his cheeks start to ache.

*  
  
  


Later on, once the late afternoon arrived, Chase and Luke walked down toward downtown Waffle Island. Once they got to the doors to Sundae Inn, Luke could tell that Chase was feeling very uncomfortable. He turned toward the chef, who turned toward him.

"Everything will be okay, honey."

Chase gave him a soft smile in return before turning toward the heavy wood doors and pushing forward.

Luke followed him in and when Kathy saw them her eyes lit up. "Chase! Luke! Hey boys, how're ya'll doing tonight!" She smiled so brightly she glowed. Owen was at the bar already himself, and turned when he heard his girlfriend greet his bestfriend.

"Luke! Damn, so the rumours are true, huh?" He smirked, making his bestfriend nervously glance to his feet and then his boyfriend. Owen's eyebrows furrowed and he rushed to reassure him, "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, Luke. Sure, it's surprising, but I really don't give a fuck one way or another." He smiled his signature ear to ear grin.

Luke smiled then, heading over to sit beside his friend while Chase headed for the bar.

Kathy took their drink orders, Luke trying something new. Before they knew it, they were two hours into drinking together. The bar was lively but tranquil, Hamilton deep into his nightly routine, Hayden double-checking the sparkling cups and glasses he prided himself upon, Selena dancing, pouting at Luke occasionally from her little stage.

Suddenly, the doors burst open with so much force that they slammed the walls behind them. Dale rushed in, Bo screaming behind him. "Dale, stop it this instant!" He was screaming. Dale threw him off.

"Luke, where the fuck have you been all day! You think you can just disappear? You work for me, you live under my roof, and you need to stop these delusions. Chase is not even man material, let alone partner material!" Everyone in the bar was looking on in awe. They could not believe Dale's behavior.

Luke got defensive, he and Chase both furrowing their brows from their respective positions.

Chase came around the bar and out toward Dale, so angry he looked like he was seeing red. He stayed about ten feet from Dale, stopping. "You have some balls coming and doing this, Dale. Some real balls. You _know_ Luke doesn't need you! With all your _empty_ _threats_… like you could ever hurt him! Like you could _ever _stop this!"

Dale started to take an aggressive step toward the small ginger, but suddenly Hayden had rushed him, knowing he needed to defend than his coworker. He needed to de-escalate the situation.

"Don't make me forcefully remove you, Dale. Your son can do what he wants."

Luke spoke up, "Dad, I don't know what you think you're doing right now."

Dale screamed, "I don't know what you think _ you're _doing, Luke! You've always acted like a normal boy, I don't know what I did wrong! I don't understand!" He was huffing, Hayden still holding him back, "You were supposed to be like me!"

"I still can be, I don't understand _ you, _dad! Haven't you even realised he looks a bit like mom!?" He was red faced now, but everyone went silent at those words. That's when Dale suddenly looked at Chase's face differently, and he was gone so fast it was like he'd evaporated. Everyone was silent for a minute, Hayden pushing the heavy doors shut and picking up a salt shaker that had flown off a table when the door slammed the wall.

Chase furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Luke, "I look like your mom, that's fucking odd, man." He smiled anyway.

"Only in your eyes!" He insisted. They'd talked about Luke's mother a few times, and Chase knew plenty of details already. He'd never seen a picture though. Luke had tried not to tell Chase, but he decided he needed his dad to wake up. What better way to shock him out of his slumber?

He was a bit embarrassed about it, though he was sure that if his dad hadn't noticed until then, not many people must've. 

He stayed with Chase, drinking with Owen until the bar closed. Everyone began to clean up, and afterward, Luke helped Chase put a jacket on, it was getting chilly. Chase and Luke stood out front with Owen while Kathy locked the door, and then the couples walked together toward Maple Lake.

"Chase, do you want to hang out tomorrow since we're off?" It was Kathy, trying to initiate friendship with Chase. Her bubbly but hardcore nature meant she was not the _ least _bit intimidated by Chase, in fact, she'd always thought he was probably sweet underneath the facade. He was dating her boyfriend's bestfriend now, so she may as well find out, right?

Chase was taken by surprise, but nonetheless gave a small smile, "I guess so."

When they reached Chase's house, Kathy and Owen went onward. Luke stayed for a moment to wish Chase a good night and kiss him goodbye.

"I love you so much, Chase."

Chase smiled in the soft light from his porch light. He'd left it on that afternoon so it would welcome him home, and in the pale yellow glow, his beauty made Luke's heart feel like a jackhammer.

"I love you too, Luke." He was blushing, even though he knew that just like usual, his boyfriend would pull him in, and he would be whole-heartedly accepted.

The bigger man did, and Chase felt so comfortable in his hold. The feel of his lips was like a burst of electric energy, the slow massage making him want to melt. His stomach had that familiar knot forming, and so he moaned against Luke's lips and deepened the kiss. He wanted Luke forever, was that so bad?

He was sad when Luke finally disconnected from him, but he understood. Luke needed to go home, face his father and see if he'd managed to make a dent in his father's bias.

He still didn't rush to leave though, feeling Chase's hand gently. Rubbing the fingers before releasing them. He gave him another quick peck on the lips before heading off. "I'll text you when I get home, love." He reassured.

Then he was off.

*  
  
  


The creak of the screen door was way too loud, and Luke cringed hard as he tried to sneak in. It was getting more and more difficult to see as he entered the dark house. Was his father really asleep after what had happened? Not waiting for Luke?

Suddenly, as Luke expected, the light flipped on and he could see Bo coming into the room. "Luke, damn, that was crazy tonight. Dale is in the kitchen. Be careful! He's acting weird. He's in there with the lights off!" Luke breathed deeply, knowing he needed to face this now. He took a few steps forward, clapping Bo on the shoulder and smiling at his brother.

"I know I made a difference with what I said tonight!"

"Oh yeah…" Bo smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You affected him, alright. He keeps just staring into space and asking why."

Luke furrowed his brows, "Oh." He looked at his feet, "Damn."

He pushed past Bo and braced himself as he headed down the only hallway and stopped at the archway which led to the kitchen. Was he going to get kicked out? He didn't know. What if Dale refused to see his mother's eyes in Chase? He'd never understand how Luke felt then, and that made Luke's heart ache.

He took a step onto the tiles of the kitchen and gently pulled the dimmer switch up. Only a tiny bit so he wouldn't hurt his dad's eyes.

Dale turned to look at him, wearing his signature outfit, big bushy mustache hanging miserably and his eyes baggy from how late it was.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

Dale looked at Luke like he had two heads, "Am I okay? Are you okay, Luke?"

Luke furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Dale started, "I must have made you feel awful today, are you okay?"

Luke felt his eyes water a tiny bit, he really didn't remember the last time he'd felt that. His dad was apologising. He wanted to jump for joy, but he was pretty silent as he gave his dad a smile, "I'm okay, dad."

His dad gestured him toward a seat and he took it.

"You're still you, Luke. I can't forget that...you _ are _ a normal boy. I guess I just didn't realise that until you pointed out how Chase was like your mother. I never, _ ever _would have thought I'd look at a boy and see her. Tonight I did."

"You saw her? Like for real?"

"My brain took his eyes and finished the picture."

Luke gasped, "Wow."

"I'm sorry, Luke," Dale said, "If Chase is what you want, that's alright with me. I guess if something makes you happy I don't _need_ to be comfortable with it. I just need to accept it. I need to accept you. So here we are. Tell Chase I'm very sorry for what I did."

"I'll tell him." Luke took out his phone to start texting, as he'd told Chase he would.

Dale took a deep breathe, pushing himself up from his chair. "Get some rest afterward, early morning tomorrow." He gently smacked his son's back as he left the room.

Luke texted eagerly with a huge smile. He was ecstatic and scrambling to share the news:

_ Dad is sorry! I got home safe and he seems legit! I love you babe! Have a good night! _

*  
  


The next day Kathy headed over to Chase's house around noon. She was really looking forward to trying to find out more about him.

He let her in and she looked at her surroundings. The house was mostly this room, with only one or two others. She got that though, Chase didn't need a big house at this phase of his life. He gestured for her to sit on the sofa and so she did, not the least bit surprised when she saw rolling papers.

_ Oh, of course, _ She thought to herself, _ Wouldn't be able to date Luke if he weren't into that too, I'm _ sure _ . _

She smiled, "So ...my day has been _ so _crazy. How've you been feeling, Chase?" She asked, ever curious about the goings on when she wasn't there.

Chase gave a gentle smirk and a shrug, plopping down nearby, "Good this morning I suppose."

Kathy gestured at his smoking supplies, "So, you partake in one of Luke's favorite past times too," she gave a huge grin, "He's always talking Owen into it even though Owen prefers liquor." She laughed, "What they never seem to remember is that I like it too!" She was shining as she pulled a container of herb out of her bag.

Chase had a gleam in his eyes then, "Wonderful. I was starting to wonder how I'd survive a social encounter without weed." As Kathy showed off her expert joint rolling skills, Chase packed a piece for after they smoked it.

He flipped on the television.

The state of affairs was great on Waffle Island. It was one of the things that Chase enjoyed very much about being back there. No more flipping on the television to be bombarded with bad news. They only received a few channels on cable, ones which broadcast from the island itself. He flipped past the news and weather, past the cooking show that he considered himself too good to learn from….

Finally he gave up and turned on Netflix.

Kathy gave one final lick before sealing the joint completely and grabbing the lighter to dry it.

"That's better than I can roll, honestly." Chase admitted, one of his favorite shows beginning to play. He watched as Kathy flawlessly lit the end, so perfectly that if it canoed he'd be damned. She took a second deep hit, closing her eyes and savoring the tightness before releasing her cloud.

Chase was offered the joint then, and he took it, an effortless motion that had been executed thousands of times before. The hand was offering him more than a joint this time though. For once in his life he felt like someone was truly offering their friendship.

On the mainland, in the orphanage, Chase was used to ass-kissers. They acted like your friend only to see what food they could get out of you, or to try to get the quarter you'd been saving for the gumball machine. To get into you and your roommate's room to steal the only winter jacket you were able to get from charity. Turn around and they're gone.

For once, Chase knew someone had nothing to gain from his friendship. So it made him happy that Kathy was there anyway.

"You know," Kathy said a few moments later, taking a hit and blowing it out before passing the joint off again, "I never liked Maya. She was always a bit off to me." She laughed, "Her parents think she's perfectly angelic, but judging _ not just _ by how she's handled _ this _ situation, she's practically a demon."

"_ Oh _ yeah," Chase agreed, "She thinks if she doesn't get what she wants, she just needs to stomp her foot and throw a fit. That's not how the world works. I would never give in to such a person, _ regardless _ of gender or appearance."

Kathy smirked, "So, I have to ask...you don't have to answer: When did you and Luke...happen? Like when did this relationship _ start?" _

Chase chuckled, "It's probably been four months since we started going out."

Kathy gasped, taking back the offered joint after Chase hit it, "So you weren't here very long before you started dating him." She was smiling hard, "I guess sometimes we just _ know, _huh?"

Chase nodded, watching her lift the joint to her lips.

"You know I like to cook too, right?" She asked. "I think the reason I keep learning about it is that I love to see the look on Owen's face every time that I improve. Creating new drinks is nice too."

"Oh wow, I didn't really know that you cooked... I knew you were good at mixing drinks though, you do that all the time at the bar." Chase told her, putting out the filter of the joint and dropping it in an ashtray. "I started cooking back on the mainland. I went to an orphanage there when I was four, and when I was fourteen I was forced into a culinary course at the school the boys there and I went to. 

"My roommate hated it and he told me to expect the most boring class." Chase shrugged, "But I loved it. Around the orphanage it made me feel useful, because I wanted to cook something better than what the other boys would get usually. A lot of the boys would try to ass kiss for extra food. They were just lucky I bothered making enough for everyone to begin with!"

Kathy laughed hard at that. Smile contagious.

Chase sighed, "It's pretty sad that none of the other boys ever seemed to _ actually _want to be friends. Everyone was more focused on trying to get things. One time a girl snuck across the street from the girls' building and broke in through a window because she heard the boys were getting good food."

Kathy couldn't believe it, "What ended up happening?"

"She got caught raiding the fridge, taking pre-prepared meals I'd made." Chase laughed, shrugging and rolling his eyes at once, "Shit was funny, I'm not too sour."

Kathy was so entertained she was in fits. "She sounds like Maya!"

Chase agreed, "Yup, plenty of similarities." He took a hit of a pipe. "You know, when I first came here she was stealing meals I made from the bar until her parents reprimanded her." He shrugged, "What can I say, I'm good at cooking."

Kathy's eyes narrowed with a smirk. "We should cook together."

So they did.

*  
  


Over the sound of Chase chopping and sauteing, Kathy questions, "I wouldn't ask but you seem pretty open about things now...how did you connect with Yolanda and end up her protege?" She rolled dough out.

Chase smiled, "Yolanda knew my mother very well. She was bestfriends with my grandmother. Of course, when my mom died my grandmother was already gone and there was no one to take care of me. Still, Yolanda wrote to me at the orphanage occasionally and told me stories about my family. When I told her I began cooking, she offered to take me under her wing."

Just then there was a ping and Chase checked his phone. After reading he said, "Luke is going to stop by with some oranges he got fresh off the boat from the mainland!" His smile was wide.

"You like oranges, huh?"

"Yup," Chase told her, "He also loves bananas so he's bringing some for me to make desserts with too."

Chase and Kathy continued their cooking, listening to some music. Before long, they heard a knock on the door and Chase ran to let Luke in, who was quickly followed by Bo. They were both adorned with big smiles.

Luke was carrying two medium sized paper bags. They were the good kind, with handles.

"This one is for you," Luke handed over a bag which was filled halfway with bananas and halfway with oranges. He swung the other bag over his shoulder then. "Bo and I are bringing the rest home to dad."

"I can't believe he came to his senses," Chase couldn't help but comment, he'd been thinking about it a _ lot _over the past few hours.

Luke smiled, "It's those eyes of yours baby! Who could resist those," He pecked Chase on the cheek, infecting him with a smile, "He realises I'm just like him. Anyway, Bo and I will be bringing these home! I'll leave you two to cook! I love you, Chase! Have a good afternoon, Kathy!"

Bo waved, "Bye guys!" His smile was wide and his eyes like oceans as he followed Luke.

  
*  
  
  


Later on, after Kathy left, Chase couldn't stop thinking about Maya's stupidity. He was having intrusive thoughts about it no matter how much energy he tried to put into thinking about something else. He just wanted to see Maya get what was coming to her.

*  
  


The next day came way too fast, and Chase hadn't slept very well. He went through the motions at the beginning of the morning, brushing teeth, making breakfast, taking a short walk, continuously texting Luke throughout. Yet, there was a feel to the day that had him on edge.

On the dot at six in the evening, Chase strolled through the doors to his job at the bar.

He walked into quite a scene, Kathy had already gotten there, and she did _ not _look impressed as she listened to Maya whining quite loudly to her parents.

"You don't understand, mom!" She insisted, "There must be something we can do! He _ hurt me _!" She huffed and stomped her little foot like the idiot she was. "That Luke is an asshole! I never imagined anyone could be such a prick!"

Chase scoffed, Maya was the prick.

Unfortunately for the orange haired chef, Maya heard his scoff and took it right to heart.

"How dare you, Chase!" She pointed a finger and ran up, getting in his face. Chase was so baby faced and petite, the action from Maya made everyone in the room cringe. She was weak, yeah, but Chase was too.

"You are disgusting that you'd rather be with some sweaty, dirty, dumb lumberjack carpenter, whatever the frick he is!" She frowned so hard her mouth became a line, "I deserve to be treated better."

"_Treated better?_" Chase's mouth hung open, "Maya, I'm not treating you _any_ _way_. I'm living my life and decided to do it with someone other than you. You are selfish, dim-witted, and entitled."

Maya got so mad she raised her hand as if she was going to strike Chase...then she was body slammed by Kathy. She was pushed into the wall so hard that Colleen almost screamed. Maya began to kick her to get free, so the blonde punched her. Finally Maya seemed to realise escape attempts would be fruitless and went back to screaming. "Fuck you _and_ _Luke_, Chase. Fuck it, you don't _deserve _me, I'm too good for you! If you'd lower yourself to Luke's level. God, gay men are gross."

Kathy punched her again, harder.

Colleen was screaming for either her husband or Hayden to intervene, but both men were so in shock from the scene unfolding before them.

Finally Chase himself interfered, "Kathy, you need to let her go!"

"She's acting dangerous, Chase!"

Chase pleaded with her, "I can handle her, don't get yourself in trouble! Let her dig herself a hole!"

Kathy finally released the red faced and huffing girl, who glared daggers at Chase before running away. She tripped going up the back stairs to the house and inn, and started crying before she could turn the corner. Everyone watched her go, sad faces.

Kathy turned to Chase, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chase reassured her, "I've had way worse happen to me. I grew up in an orphanage, remember?"

She smiled, "As long as you're fine."

Just then the double doors open and Owen arrived, followed closely by Luke and Calvin.

"Oh _ my _god," Kathy jumped up in surprise, "I guess that you two made up with Calvin over his wall?"

Luke, Owen, and Calvin all smiled at eachother, and then Owen caught her up. "Calvin and Gill were able to get a team together that was able to remove the wall without destroying it. They plan on putting it on display on the second level of the town hall!"

Calvin nodded, "Now Gill and I are happy, and everyone who wants ore is happy."

"So," Kathy said, low, a smirk and a narrow eye, "What _ is _ going on between you and Gill!? Come on, Calvin, we all want to know! Are you seeing him or not?"

Calvin smiled wide, "Okay, I admit we went on a few dates and plan to continue...and we've already gotten _ quite _intimate!" 

Kathy gasped, Luke clapped him on the shoulder. An unsaid well done.

The three men headed toward the bar, which Chase had gotten behind. They took stools and ordered drinks. Surprisingly, all in all, the evening turned out to be a mostly calm evening.

This was one interesting period of Waffle Town history. Maya had been defeated, Dale had been pacified, new friendships had formed, and people had fallen in love. As Chase admired the scene, Kathy caught his eye and winked, a message which read:

_ You're Welcome. _


End file.
